Une tentative décisive
by Stancella
Summary: Mathias avait absolument tout essayé pour se déclarer à Lukas. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Alors, il renonce. Il abandonne. Il n'essayera plus rien. Mais sa décision le fait souffrir.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous conseille d'écouter « Jewel of the heart » en la lisant.**

Mathias avait tout essayé pour se se déclarer à Lukas. Tout tout tout ! Il avait vraiment essayé toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables, des plus classiques au plus farfelues. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien. Absolument rien. À chaque fois, il se prenait des râteaux. Alors, il avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter. Mais cette décision le faisait encore plus souffrir que les râteaux qu'il se prenait. Il avait mal. Il avait mal chaque fois qu'il croisait Lukas. Chaque fois qu'il le voit, il pense à ses échecs. Oh, bien sûr, il faisait semblant de rien mais ça lui brisait encore plus le cœur – déjà qu'il était en charpie –. Ce jour-là, il prit une décision. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette impression permanente d'échec. Il mit dans sa poche une photo de Lukas prise à l'insu de ce dernier. Une photo sur laquelle il souriait. Pas un des ses habituels micro-sourires sarcastiques, non. Un vrai sourire de joie. Lukas n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il était beau quand il souriait. Après avoir prit la photo, il prit un rasoir et alla dans la forêt. Là, il prit la photo dans sa main libre et commença a se tailler les veines. Bientôt, il s'écroula dans la neige. Il se sentait partir. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri et un bruit de course. Il senti quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et le retourner. Il reconnu alors Lukas, qui semblait affolé. Ce dernier lui parlait, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Le noir s'empara de lui et il perdit conscience.

Se promenant dans la forêt, Lukas réfléchissait. Mathias lui semblait bizarre, ces derniers temps. La gaieté habituelle de ce dernier semblait forcée. Il plaisantait, mais on avait l'impression qu'il se forçait. Il souriait, mais son sourire semblait faux. Il riait, mais on le sentait plutôt près à fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. Et il avait commencé à avoir cette attitude peu après le dernier râteau qu'il lui avait mis. Pour cette raison, Lukas ne pouvait s'empêcher qu c'était en partie de sa faute. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans la forêt séparant leurs maisons respectives. Il se rendait chez Mathias pour lui demander des explications. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçut une forme allongée dans la neige. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en voyant qui c'était.

-MATHIAS !

N'écoutant que son cœur, Lukas se précipita vers le danois. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et vit le rasoir, ainsi que le poignet ensanglanté de Mathias. Il retourna ce dernier, qui le regarda d'un œil vide.

-Reste avec moi, Mathias ! Ne t'endors pas ! Ne t'endors surtout pas ! Je t'interdit de mourir, t'entends ?!

Mathias ferma alors les yeux.

-Non non non non ! Mathias ! Réveille-toi, Mathias ! Mathias !

Lukas continua d'appeler Mathias, le secoua. Sans résultat. Mathias ne se réveillait pas. Le norvégien mit une main sur la poitrine de Mathias et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il retint difficilement un gémissement de désespoir. Le souffle était faible et le pouls, irrégulier. Lukas remarqua alors un bout de papier qui dépassait de la poche de Mathias. Il le sorti et vit que c'était une photo de lui. Il su alors que ses impressions étaient justifiées. C'était de sa faute si Mathias se forçait à être joyeux, c'était de sa faute s'il avait tenté de se suicider. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir sans rien faire. Il rangea la photo dans sa propre poche, prit Mathias dans ses bras et se précipita dans la maison de ce dernier. Là, l'allongea dans sa chambre et lui banda le poignet. Puis, il s'assit sur une chaise et décida d'attendre son réveil. Enfin... S'il se réveillait. À cette pensée, Lukas se mordit les lèvres. Tout ça à cause de sa foutue fierté ! Tout le monde le voyait comme quelqu'un de froid et c'était l'image qu'il voulait donner aux autres. Il avait peur que les autres se moquent de lui s'il sortait avec quelqu'un, surtout s'il s'agissait de Mathias. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais répondu aux avances de ce dernier, bien que ça trahisse ses véritables sentiments. Parce que, oui, il l'aimait, son abruti de viking. Et maintenant, par sa faute, ce dernier allait peut-être mourir. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé dévaler le long de ses joues. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de ses propres larmes. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Si Mathias mourait, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Mathias se sentait bizarre. Il sentait un lit sous lui, ainsi que des bandages. Il entendait un bruit étrange. Il su alors que sa tentative avait échoué. Il était toujours en vie. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut la source du bruit qu'il entendait. Assis sur une chaise, la tête enfuie dans ses mains, Lukas était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lukas. En. Train. De. Pleurer. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Lukas pleurer depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il décida d'attirer son attention.

-Lukas ?

Lukas leva la tête. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'instant d'avant, Lukas le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de bonheur. L'instant d'après, il le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Finalement, la nation norvégienne libéra Mathias.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Mathias. Je n'aurais jamais dû refuser tes avances.

Mathias haussa les épaules.

-Vu que tu ne m'aime pas, ça n'aurait pas valu la peine.

-Mais si, justement ! Je t'aime !

Mathias regarda Lukas, surpris. Il ne savais pas s'il devait le croire.

-C'est... C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Égoïste ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Je voulais préserver ma réputation d'être froid et insensible. J'avais peur que les autres nations se moquent de moi si je me mettais en couple. C'est pour ça que je refusais tes avances. Tu... Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Lukas semblait si désemparé, si inquiet. Mathias décida de le croire.

-Je te pardonne. Pour tout.

Lukas sourit et embrassa Mathias. Ce dernier ne voulait plus mourir. Il voulait vivre. Il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Il voulait vivre pour Lukas. Parce que là, dans ses bras, il sentait que tout était possible.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Je vous avoue, j'ai failli ne pas écrire cette fic parce que j'ai eu plusieurs idée le même jour et je ne savais pas laquelle écrire en premier. Comme je suis dans une nouvelle période nordique, c'est tombé sur celle-là.**


End file.
